Tony's fault
by cein
Summary: Abby knew that this entire situation she was in was Tony's fault.


Title:Tony's fault Author: Ceindreadh Email: Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Genre (general, hetero or slash) Gen Characters: Abby Rating: PG Summary: Abby knows that the situation was all Tony's fault. Warnings: spoilers for Sub Rosa, Frame up.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

--------------------------

This was all Tony's fault thought Abby gloomily. She sat on a chair, hugging her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Totally his fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. 

Abby looked up at the clock. Only another fifteen minutes before she was to meet McGee. Maybe she could get out of it somehow. If she phoned Tony, he'd be sure to help her...after all, he owed her...big time. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have looked twice at McGee. Okay, so he was sweet and nice and intelligent and adorable. And he knew loads about computers and stuff and he was cute and all that, but at the end of it all, he was a geek. A nice boy...the type of guy you'd bring home to meet your parents and know that he wasn't going to make any inappropriate or unsavory comments.

The problem for Abby though, was that she wasn't really into 'nice guys'. She liked them big and tough and mean. Tattooed, Harley riding, dangerous types. Or Goths like her, with tattoos and piercing and funky jewelry. The most funky piece of jewelry that McGee owned was a Mickey Mouse watch he'd been given as a birthday present when he was in school. And he even kept that tucked away in its box in pristine condition.

So under normal circumstances, Abby wouldn't have given McGee the time of day...dating wise that is. Of course she'd have been nice to him, but it'd have been the niceness reserved for colleagues, who might someday become good friends, or at least useful contacts...not the niceness reserved for a potential date. Because on paper, McGee was totally not Abby's type, and under normal circumstances, she'd have politely turned him down. 

"Can a man be cute to you without body art"  
"Sure...I'm not a snob..."

Except that lets face it, Abby told herself, she was so totally a snob when it came to guys. The more tatts the better...well, except for this one guy named Randy. He'd had over 60 of his body covered in detailed geometrical designs. Abby had broken up with after finding that she'd spent over an hour just staring at his chest watching the design appear to move. Although the five cups of caf-pow she'd drunk before their date might have been a contributing factor.

Whatever, the fact of the matter was that Abby liked guys with body art...really really like them. And while she had been known to date clean skins, there was usually something else a little edgy about them. 

So it was all Tony's fault that she'd accepted McGee's invitation to a date. She had sooo wanted to prove him wrong...to prove that she wasn't as shallow about appearances as he was. He'd teased her mightily about her tastes in men, and had pulled her ponytails as he left, calling after him "you are a snob, kiddo!". She'd nearly thrown something at him, but she couldn't deny he was right. So when McGee had phoned her a little while later, she'd jumped at the chance to date outside her usual comfort zone. 

And that had been the beginning of it. They'd dated; things had gotten serious, at least as far as McGee was concerned. Abby had made him cool off a bit, and then when he'd gotten promoted to be on Gibbs's team, she'd used that as an excuse to set their relationship on a professional level. After all, she said, putting on her best Gibbs voice, "You wouldn't want to break rule twelve, would you"  
Poor 'Probie', thought Abby, he'd been so nervous on his first week there, she could have gotten him to do anything, just by saying that Gibbs would want him to do it. But it wasn't until a few months later that she realized how much she missed being with McGee. He was sweet and funny and considerate and charming, and everything that her other boyfriends weren't. And even though she saw him almost every day, Abby started to miss him at nights. 

It had taken her a long time to realize just how good McGee had been for her. He treated her right, didn't criticize the fact that she worked long hours and earned more than he did. It wasn't until after the incident with Chip that she realized just how much she missed him. Oh he'd been there for her, hugged her after Chip had been taken away, and had even insisted on driving her home. But he'd kissed her on the cheek like a brother and slept on the couch, and Abby was convinced that that was going to be the state of their relationship from there on in, and she'd wished that things could have turned out differently.

Abby knew that she was the one who had to make the move. McGee was too much of a gentleman to make any moves on her. It was no use trying to drop any hints that such moves would be welcomed, because for a guy with as much brains as he had, he could still be remarkably oblivious to subtleness. 

So she'd gone for it. True, there'd been a few false starts, that 'habitat for humanity' had been a non-runner, although it might have worked if he'd remembered to turn up. But on the plus side, she'd been able to guilt him into coming with her to a concert. And one thing had led to another and this time their relationship had flourished, and before she knew it, things had started getting serious...really really serious.

Abby looked up at the clock again. There was going to be a knock on her door any minute now. She really wasn't ready for this. She loved Tim, really she did. More than she'd ever loved any other guy in her life. And she could totally see herself spending the rest of her life with him, and beyond. But this...this was going too far.

Abby brushed the cream satin material to smooth it out. "How did I ever let him talk me into this thing?" she asked out loud.

"Because you love him, and people do crazy things when they're in love."

Abby jumped out of her chair and whirled to face Gibbs. She shook her bouquet in his face. "Do not do that to me!"

Gibbs grinned. "You nearly ready?"

"No...you think Tim would get upset if I bottled out of this?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Probably...I know I'd get disappointed at missing out on walking you down the aisle. But hey, it's your wedding and your family and your guests and your groom."

Abby pouted, "You know I hate it when you make me feel guilty." She smoothed down her dress and sighed, "I guess I'd better go and do it."

Gibbs stepped up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Guess you'd better." He stepped back. "You look beautiful."

"Better than I did yesterday in that Goth chapel in Vegas?"

Gibbs looked her up and down, "Doesn't matter whether you're in cream or black...you always look beautiful." 

"Oh Gibbs." Abby rarely cried, but now she was on the verge of tears. 

"Hey there, it's okay," Gibbs held out his arms and hugged her. "This is supposed to be a happy day."

"Oh it is, it is," Abby gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek. "And so was yesterday...and I know that so will tomorrow and the day after..."

"Till death do you part?"

"Even after that."

--------------------------

The End 


End file.
